Psyche –Out Strikes out!”
by Ryoken1
Summary: Psyche-out tries a new psychology on the joes , only to goe bomkers himself!


G.I. JOE : " Psyche –Out Strikes out!"  
  
Legal/copyright: I Dont own GI Joe , cause if i owned them , we all be kicking some Cobra butt right now!  
  
"Okay everyone , this is our new shrink o matic , a new service to provide you with a much needed psychology session , and thanks to its structure , it will be more confortable and anonymous!"-Psyche-Out anounced to all the joes , who looked with disbelief at their resident shrink and the weird construction behind him.  
  
"So , aall you are saying is if we feel insane , we have to get in there and you will unwhacko us matey?"-Shipwreck asked.  
  
"Yeah , i think that was precisely what i wanted to say , if we translated it to idiot talk!"-Psyche-out said.  
  
"Look , all im saying is that this booth will make it easier for ya , because i wont be seeing ya , and neither will you see me , making the process less awkward , if anyone needs me , im gonna be in here"-Psyche-out said as he entered the booth.  
  
Minutes later....  
  
"So thats my problem , do you think i need help , doc?"-The joe on the other side said.  
  
"In the first time , sir , i know its you , Hawk sir , but i think this phobia of you with paperwork maybe just a self-excuse for evading it , sir"- Psyche-out said.  
  
There was silent.....  
  
"I`ve lost my weekend pass for this week , havent I?"-Psyche-out asked.  
  
"Oh Yeah"-Hawk said from the other side.  
  
Later...  
  
"And i think no one apreciattes my sense of humor , i mean , dont these guys see that it hurts when they dont apreciatte my jokes and pranks?"-The voice said.  
  
"Sorry , Airtight , but first , you make jokes everyday , and second , you covered my office with confetty and glitter yesterday! How dare you came here for help!"-Psyche-out said.  
  
"Help my ass! Im doubting you are a real nuthead examiner! Im getting you back!"-Airtight said as he leaved.  
  
Later....  
  
"And then Flint yelled at me , just because i arrived at 2 am , i mean , i cant help partying , is my style of life!"-the voice said.  
  
"Okay , Barbecue , in the first place , you do party too much , and on the second place , i think Flint was in all his right to be pissed , even as you arrived at 2 am , if you consider YOU LEAVED AT 2 AM THE DAY BEFORE , YOU IDIOT!-Psyche-out screamed.  
  
"Thats it , im throught with this "shrinking" scam , i need a drink!"- Barbecue said as he leaved.  
  
Later.....  
  
"Then he yelled at me , and that really hurted my feelings , i mean , i dont yell at him when he goes to practice sniper skills!"-The voice said.  
  
"Lowlight , you were using his family pictures as targets!"-Psyche-out said.  
  
"Yeah , and i nailed Sci-fi`s mom on all of `em!"-Lowlight replied.  
  
"NEXT!"-Psyche-out screamed.  
  
Later....  
  
"And i think all the base is aginst me , its not like i care , but i really want to know why!"-The voice said.  
  
"Beach Head , in the first place , you are a cold blooded bastartd that sended four newbies to an hospital on they first day of PT sessions , on the second place , your phobia with desodorant and soap is enough for me to hate you ,, and you keep having that damn bear!"-Psyche-out said.  
  
"Hey! Dont talk like that to Sgt Snuffles!"-Beach Head said.  
  
"Is that damn bear here with you?"-Psyche-out screamed in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah , and he`s not happy!"-Beach Head replied.  
  
"OUT!"-Psyche-out screamed.  
  
Later....  
  
"And then Duke went all ballistic on me for no reason!  
  
"Mainframe , you transformed our main computer on a game LAN!"-Psyche-out screamed.  
  
"And then Ace went all ballistic on me!"  
  
"Shipwreck , you leaved a 40 pound sea bass on his bed!"-Psyche-out screamed.  
  
"And i think everyone was plain rude!"  
  
"Roadblock , you made burritos as lunch just before a six hour meeting!"- Psyche-out screamed.  
  
"Then these thoughts of lust came..."  
  
"Lady Jaye , call Loveline on that one!"-Psyche-out screamed.  
  
"........................................................................... ............."  
  
"Sanke Eyes , thats the sickest thing i`ve ever readed!"-Psyche-out screamed.  
  
LATER , MUCH LATER......  
  
Psyche-out heared the door open , but dint cared to look or listen , as his grey matter was on total breakdown....  
  
"So , whats your problem , you freak!"-Psyche-out asked.  
  
"Well , its just that i can win , is always either those brave , manly and hot Joes , especially that enverimental hazards hunk , or is my own people plotting aginst me , or making fun of my accent , or my uniform , i mean , i dont complain when that shiny head of him blinds us every time he sits on the table, and those creepy twins , always fighting like kids....."....  
  
Psyche-out opened the window , only to come face to face with Cobra Commander.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
The scream of Psyche-out as he ran away , going throught the booth`s walls , sounded all over the Pitt.  
  
"I told ya i was getting ya back!"-Airtight thought as he removed his disguise , and leaved the place.  
  
END  
  
  
  
HOPE YO ALL LIKED THIS ONE!  
  
RYOKEN 


End file.
